


The Basketball Toyone Plays

by WriterNightpen



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball, Saki (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Sports
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-26
Updated: 2014-03-26
Packaged: 2018-01-17 02:50:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1371217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WriterNightpen/pseuds/WriterNightpen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Toyone Anetai, gadis 197 sentimeter dari Sekolah Putri Miyamori, Iwate. Atsushi Murasakibara, pemuda 208 sentimeter dari Sekolah Menengah Atas Yousen, Akita. Akankah menara kembar mereka teguh melawan rintangan di lapangan?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Basketball Toyone Plays

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer:  
> Semua trademark dalam fanfic ini dimiliki oleh pemegang copyright masing-masing (Kuroko no Basuke oleh Tadatoshi Fujimaki, Saki oleh Ritz Kobayashi), kecuali plot dan hasil pemikiran penulis. Fanfic ini dibuat hanya untuk hiburan semata dan tidak dimaksudkan untuk mendapatkan keuntungan material apapun.
> 
> Peringatan Pengarang:  
> Fic ini mengandung retcon, info yang diciptakan sendiri oleh pengarang, dan hal yang tidak canon secara umum. Membaca fic ini dapat menyebabkan bingung mana yang canon dan mana yang bukan, memiringkan kepala, facepalm, dan dalam kasus ekstrim dapat menimbulkan rasa sakit di bagian-bagian tubuh tertentu. Kehati-hatian pembaca sangat dianjurkan. Jangan membaca sambil minum, sayang komputer /ponsel anda.

_"Mura-kun!"_  
 _"Apaan."_  
 _"Suatu saat nanti… kita main lagi!"_  
 _"…kalo kamu menang aku mau deh makan makanan aneh yang kamu tunjuk itu tadi."_  
 _"Janji ya!"_

_"…Iya deh, janji."_

 

Toyone Anetai membuka mata pagi itu, menatap langit-langit pondokan yang ditinggali tim Sekolah Putri Miyamori di Nagano. Ini hari Kamis, mereka baru saja tersisih dari kompetisi mahjong antar sekolah menengah atas se-Jepang, tapi penginapan mereka sudah dibayar di muka sampai akhir minggu. Tambah lagi, sang gadis tinggi semampai itu baru saja bermimpi tentang hal yang sudah lama sekali berlalu.

"Yah, begitulah," ucap sang gadis kelas dua itu pada dirinya sendiri.

Hari masih subuh, dan matahari baru saja mulai mewarnai langit dengan semburat merah keemasan.

…

"Pagi…" gumam Sae Usuzawa pada dirinya sendiri sambil berjalan gontai mengambil handuk dan pakaian dalam ganti di kopernya. Tersisih bukanlah alasan untuk tidak mandi pagi, pikirnya. Setengah gontai ia berjalan ke arah kamar mandi, hanya untuk dihentikan oleh suara pintu kamar dibuka.

"…Toyone?" ujar Sae sambil mengamati temannya yang baru menutup pintu itu. "Kok kamu berkeringat begitu?"

"Oh, ini?" balas Toyone sambil melihat ke arah bajunya yang sudah lengket ke kulit oleh keringat lalu tersenyum. "Tadi saya pikir saya mau jalan-jalan pagi… tapi ternyata saya ketemu lapangan basket di taman dekat sini. Kebetulan cuaca cerah dan ada yang lagi latihan basket, jadi… yah, begitulah."

"…sampai basah begitu. Yeah right," balas Sae sambil duduk di kursi di pojok. "Sana, kamu mandi duluan deh. Bau, tau."

"Jahaaat," rengek Toyone sambil bergegas mengambil handuk dan pakaian ganti dari dalam kopernya. "Oh ya, ternyata kejuaraan basket inter-high juga diselenggarakan di sini, lho! Tempatnya tidak jauh dari tempat kita bertanding kemarin…"

"Ternyata kamu suka basket juga, toh," balas Sae sambil menghela nafas.

"Iya… soalnya sebelum siaran acara mahjong di TV, biasanya ada siaran ulang pertandingan NBA…" kata Toyone sambil menarik keluar sepotong t-shirt dan celana tanggung dari dalam kopernya. "Terus desaku juga sering kedatangan tim basket untuk training camp…"

"Pantas badanmu tinggi…" ujar Sae sambil tersenyum saat Toyone berjalan menuju ke kamar mandi.

…

Pagi itu sebuah pagi yang biasa saja untuk seorang Seijuurou Akashi. Sekolahnya sedang mengikuti kejuaraan nasional bola basket putra di Nagano, dan ia sedang jogging untuk memulai hari. Pendeknya, sama seperti biasanya. Kecuali hari ini ada seorang gadis yang menarik matanya.

Gadis itu terbalut pakaian olahraga, nampaknya baru selesai jogging seperti dirinya. Tubuhnya lebih berisi dari kebanyakan gadis yang dikenal Akashi, tidak tinggi semampai seperti Momoi dulu namun juga tidak pendek. Sepintas ia tampak seperti layaknya gadis biasa seusia Akashi, kecuali sebelah matanya yang terpejam.

Tanpa alasan dan peringatan, Akashi melayangkan tendangan ke arah gadis yang sedang duduk di bangku taman itu.

"Wah, tidak sopan sekali," ujar sang gadis yang memejamkan sebelah mata itu sambil mempertahankan senyumnya. Tendangan Akashi mendarat tak sampai seruas jari dari bahu kanan sang gadis.

"Hebat juga. Jarang ada yang bisa menghindari tendangan mendadak dari sudut mati seperti itu," komentar Akashi sambil menyeringai. "Apalagi kamu cewek."

"Hmm? Ah, tapi saya pikir tendangan tadi tidak membahayakan siapapun," balas sang gadis ringan. "Rasanya tidak mungkin ada pemuda yang sebegitu kasarnya sampai-sampai mau menendang seorang gadis di kali pertama bertemu."

"Hoo? Jadi kau tahu aku tidak bersungguh-sungguh dengan tendangan itu? Menarik…" geram Akashi sambil menarik kepalan tangannya, sebelum melancarkan sebuah pukulan tepat ke hidung sang gadis. Terkejut, sang gadis membuka matanya yang selama ini terpejam, sebelum memundurkan kepalanya sedikit untuk keluar dari jangkauan pukulan sang pemuda.

"Wah wah wah, saya sampai kaget. Ternyata anda serius," ucap sang gadis sambil bangkit dan mengambil sedikit jarak dari pemuda berambut merah itu, memanfaatkan keraguan sang pemuda. "Anda ini, apa semacam Yakuza?"

"Kau… matamu…" ujar Akashi dengan nada rendah sambil menunjuk ke arah wajah sang gadis. "Kau orang yang sejenis denganku…"

"Mungkin saja, mungkin," ucap sang gadis ringan. "Masih ada lagi, tuan Yakuza? Hari sudah makin siang dan saya harus pergi sekolah."

"Namaku Akashi. Seijuurou Akashi… namamu?" tanya Akashi sambil menyeringai.

"…Mihoko. Mihoko Fukuji," balas sang gadis sambil menutup kembali mata kanannya yang berwarna biru itu.

…

"Nghrgh…" geram seorang pemuda berambut ungu muda sambil membuka mata. Entah kenapa peristiwa yang sudah lama sekali berlalu itu tiba-tiba muncul lagi dalam mimpinya.

Seorang gadis dengan rambut panjang diikat ekor kuda. Sebuah lapangan basket yang sudah lumayan tua, berlantai semen yang tidak begitu rata. Ia sendiri, terduduk di lantai bersama sang gadis. Senyum puas mereka berdua.

Sudah berapa lama, ya? Gumam sang pemuda sambil bangkit dan menuju kamar mandi, hendak menyikat gigi untuk menyambut hari. Belum sempat ia membuka pintu kamar mandi, ponsel di dalam kantong sang pemuda berbunyi.

"Hee, Atsushi," ujar sebuah suara di seberang telepon, segera setelah panggilan itu dijawab oleh sang empunya ponsel.

"…Ini Aka-chin ya? Ada apa pagi-pagi begini?" balas pemuda yang dipanggil Atsushi itu dengan nada malas.

"Ikut kejuaraan 2-on-2 campuran bulan depan. Kau pasti sudah lihat posternya di gedung olahraga," lanjut sang suara yang dipanggil 'Aka-chin' itu dari seberang saluran telepon.

"Tapi… siapa yang harus kuajak?" tanya Atsushi agak bingung.

"Entah. Tapi pastikan dia hebat," balas 'Aka-chin'. "Karena aku juga ikut. Kita akan bertemu di final. Aku harap kau memberiku tantangan yang sepadan."

"Haa?" hanya itu yang sempat diberikan Atsushi saat 'Aka-chin' menutup telepon.

…

"Kenapa kita ada di sini sih…" gerutu seorang gadis berambut putih sambil berjalan masuk ke dalam auditorium tempat pertandingan basket kejuaraan nasional antar sekolah menengah atas se-Jepang sedang digelar. Beriringan di sebelahnya, duduk Toyone dan anggota tim mahjong Sekolah Putri Miyamori.

"Ng… nggak apa-apa ya Shiro," ucap Toyone sambil menangkupkan tangan. "Aku… sudah lama nggak nonton basket… dan katanya inter-high putra tahun ini seru…"

"Iya deh, iya…" balas Shiromi sambil membuka telapak tangan Toyone yang menangkup dan menjatuhkan beberapa koin ke atasnya. "Belikan jus di mesin penjual otomatis."

"Eeeeh?" seru Toyone tidak percaya.

"Kan kami sudah ikut denganmu nonton basket selama pelatih Kumakura merekam pertandingan mahjong hari ini," ujar gadis terpendek di kelompok lima gadis itu. "Nah, selama itu kamu harus bikin kami betah di sini dong."

"I-iya deh…" balas Toyone dengan nada terkalahkan sambil berdiri.

 _ **Mau kutemani?**_ Tulis satu-satunya gadis pirang di kelompok lima gadis itu di sebuah papan white-board yang selalu dibawanya.

"Boleh deh, Aislinn… yuk, kita pergi sekarang jadi bisa balik sebelum pertandingan mulai," balas Toyone sambil berjalan ke arah gang. Pertandingan belum dimulai, dan papan nilai menunjukkan nama Sekolah Menengah Atas Seirin dan Sekolah Menengah Atas Kaijou sebagai dua tim yang bertanding.

…

 _ **Wah antriannya lumayan ya...**_ tulis Aislinn di papan putih-nya ketika Toyone dan dirinya sampai ke mesin penjual otomatis. Ada sejumlah pemuda yang mengantre untuk mendapatkan minuman atau makanan kecil, tapi satu orang membuat Toyone memusatkan perhatian padanya.

Pemuda itu tinggi-besar dan berotot, lebih tinggi daripada Toyone. Rambutnya ungu muda dan tidak dipotong dengan rapi. Selain itu, ia nampak sedang memasukkan banyak koin ke dalam mesin penjual makanan kecil.

"So tall…" gumam Aislinn sambil memandang pemuda tinggi-besar itu.

"…Mura-kun? Ah, tapi masa sih…" gumam Toyone sambil memasukkan koin-koin yang tadi diberikan oleh Shiromi untuk membeli minuman ke dalam kantong blazer-nya. Bak sudah diatur, beberapa koin lolos dari tangan sang gadis dan jatuh ke lantai. Suara koin jatuh itu membuat sang pemuda tinggi itu menoleh ke arah suara.

"…Toyo-chin?"

"Mura-kun…?"

Aislinn hanya bisa terbingung-bingung melihat kedua orang yang hampir sama tinggi itu berpandangan. Waktu bak berjalan lambat. Paling tidak, sampai mesin penjual otomatis yang sedang digunakan sang pemuda mengeluarkan suara kemeresak, tanda barang yang dibeli sang pemuda sudah dikeluarkan.

"Um…" ujar Toyone sambil maju ke mesin penjual minuman karena gilirannya sudah sampai. Sang pemuda masih saja mengisi saku celana kargo dan jaketnya dengan makanan kecil. "Kamu… apa benar Mura-kun yang dulu itu…?"

"Mungkin… dan kamu… mirip Toyo-chin yang dulu itu…" balas sang pemuda, akhirnya selesai mengisi saku-sakunya dengan makanan kecil.

"Berarti benar…" kata Toyone sambil memandang mata pemuda itu. Aislinn menggantikannya membeli minuman untuk Shiro dan kawan-kawan. "Sampai sekarang, belum ada orang lain yang memanggilku Toyo-chin…"

"Kalau dipikir-pikir… kita tak pernah tahu nama lengkap masing-masing, ya?" tanya sang pemuda sambil garuk-garuk kepala.

"Yah, tak pernah terlambat untuk berkenalan, kan?" jawab Toyone sambil tersenyum dan menawarkan jabat tangan. "Namaku Toyone Anetai."

"Namaku Atsushi Murasakibara..." balas Murasakibara sambil menyambut tawaran jabat tangan sang gadis.

"Um, Toyone… help me a little here?" sela Aislinn dalam bahasa Inggris sambil mencolek pinggang Toyone. Ia agak kesulitan memilih minuman yang akan ia beli.

"Oh, okay… um, Mura-kun, bisa kita bertemu lagi setelah pertandingan selesai?" tanya Toyone sambil merogoh sakunya, mengambil secarik bon supermarket, lalu menuliskan nomor ponsel miliknya di sisi sebaliknya. "Aku masih di Nagano sampai akhir minggu."

"Aku juga, kok. Baiklah, nanti kita saling kontak lagi," balas Murasakibara sambil berlalu, meninggalkan Toyone yang membantu Aislinn membeli minuman untuk teman-teman mereka.

…

"Dari mana saja, kok agak lama?" tanya seorang pemuda dengan poni panjang menutup sebelah matanya. "Pertandingannya sudah hampir mulai."

"Oh tidak... Aku bertemu teman lama di dekat mesin penjual otomatis…" jawab Murasakibara sambil mengunyah wafer coklat. "Eh Himuro, kau tahu? Tadi pagi Akashi meneleponku."

"Oh ya? Apa katanya?" tanya Himuro agak penasaran.

"Ia menyuruhku ikut pertandingan 2-on-2 campuran… itu, yang posternya banyak di depan," ujar Murasakibara sesudah menelan wafer coklat yang tadi dikunyahnya. "Dia bilang dia ingin tantangan baru."

"Begitukah…" ujar Himuro sambil mengelus dagu. "Ajak saja salah satu pemain dari klub basket putri sekolah kita…"

"Entahlah. Mungkin baiknya seperti itu…" balas Murasakibara sambil membuka bungkus sebuah umaibou[1]. "Tapi rasanya aku baru saja bertemu pasangan mainku untuk turnamen itu."

"Maksudmu… teman lama yang tadi kau temui itu?" tanya Himuro semakin penasaran.

"Iya. Posturnya bagus dan dia lumayan paham peraturan basket…" jawab Murasakibara sambil mengunyah makanan kecil yang bungkusnya tadi dia buka. "Tingginya hampir sama dengan tinggiku. Cuma beda sedikit, rasanya tak sampai sepuluh-lima belas senti."

"…Oi, oi…" ujar Himuro sambil memandang aneh ke arah Murasakibara. "Mana ada perempuan Jepang tingginya hampir dua meter begitu… dia orang asing ya?"

"Setahuku tidak… nanti aku mau bertemu dia sesudah pertandingan ini selesai, ikut saja. Mungkin sekalian mengetesnya," balas Murasakibara, bersamaan dengan bunyi peluit tanda dimulainya pertandingan Seirin kontra Kaijou itu.

…

"Jadi, kenapa kita ada di sini…?" gerutu Shiromi sambil melipat tangan di pinggir lapangan basket luar ruangan yang ada di halaman gedung olah raga tempat mereka menonton pertandingan basket tadi. Tak jauh darinya, Toyone berdiri dengan senyum simpul.

"Entah… Toyone bilang dia ada janji dengan seseorang, " balas Sae sambil mengedikkan bahu.

Tak berapa lama kemudian, dua orang pemuda mendekati mereka. Satu hal yang langsung jelas di dalam pikiran ketiga gadis yang belum pernah bertemu muka dengan Murasakibara adalah tinggi badannya. Bila Toyone akan menarik perhatian di tengah sekumpulan gadis, maka Murasakibara akan menimbulkan efek yang sama di tengah sekumpulan pemuda.

"Mura-kun!" seru Toyone menyambut sang pemuda.

"Sudah lama nunggu?" tanya Murasakibara sambil menghampiri kelompok lima gadis itu. "Ah… ini, perkenalkan temanku satu tim, Tatsuya Himuro."

"Senang bertemu dengan anda, Himuro-san," ujar Toyone sambil menjabat tangan Himuro. "Oh, dan ini teman-temanku dari tim Mahjong Sekolah Putri Miyamori. Yang rambutnya putih itu Shiromi Kosegawa, yang pendek itu Kurumi Kakura, yang rambutnya merah itu Sae Usuzawa, dan yang pirang itu Aislinn Wishart."

"Senang bertemu dengan kalian… kukira…" ujar Himuro sambil bersalaman dengan gadis-gadis Miyamori itu.

"Jadi, Toyo-chin… permainan basketmu masih seperti dulu?" tanya Murasakibara setelah selesai beramah-tamah dengan tim mahjong putri itu.

"Lumayanlah, sudah ada perkembangan… bagaimana kalau kutunjukkan saja?" balas Toyone sambil mulai melepaskan sepatu dan kaos kaki miliknya. Cuaca kala itu sangat cerah, dan semen lapangan tidak terasa terlalu dingin.

"Toyone ngapain sih?" tanya Kurumi sambil menoleh ke arah Sae dan Aislinn.

 _ **Biar tidak terpeleset… sepatu loafer tak bagus dipakai olahraga.**_ tulis Aislinn di papan putih miliknya.

Tak berapa lama kemudian, Toyone pun selesai melepaskan sepatunya dan mulai mengetes permukaan lapangan itu. Setelah yakin ia tak akan tergelincir, sang gadis pun memberi tanda pada Murasakibara untuk memberinya bola. Murasakibara pun mengoperkan bola basket yang dibawanya pada Toyone.

Dengan senyum mengembang, Toyone mulai mendribble bola dari garis tengah. Mulai dengan lambat, kecepatan sang gadis semakin bertambah seiring semakin dekatnya ia ke keranjang. Tak jauh dari ring, sang gadis melompat.

"Itu… bukan awalan lay-up…" desis Himuro yang tercengang. "Lompatan itu-"

"Toyone…!" desis Aislinn sambil menutup mulutnya yang terbuka karena kagum.

Tubuh semampai Toyone melayang tinggi, bak terbang membelah udara. Tangannya memegang bola basket tinggi di atas kepala, sebelum menghempaskan bola itu dengan kuat ke dalam keranjang. Bunyi bola beradu dengan ring basket bak bergema dalam kepala para penonton, termasuk seorang Atsushi Murasakibara yang berdiri di puncak daerah kunci[2]. Sesaat Toyone bergelayutan di ring itu, sebelum ia mengacungkan dua jari tanda kemenangan ke arah Murasakibara. Murasakibara membalasnya dengan acungan jempol. Diantara para siswa Miyamori, hanya Aislinn bertepuk tangan karena yang lain terpana melihat aksi Toyone.

"…Shiro?" tanya Sae sambil mencolek bahu Shiromi yang bengong. "Kamu ngiler tuh."

"He? Oh… uh, ini…" balas Shiromi salah tingkah sambil menghapus liur di ujung bibirnya.

"Rasanya nggak aneh sih kalau Toyone bisa main basket…" ujar Kurumi setengah tak percaya. "Tapi kalau sampai bisa begitu…"

"Gimana?" tanya Murasakibara pada Himuro pendek.

"Cocok deh, cocok," ujar Himuro yang berdiri di samping Murasakibara. "Sekarang tergantung bagaimana pilihan Akashi…"

"Well then…" gumam Murasakibara pada dirinya sambil menghela nafas dan merogoh ke dalam sakunya.

"Bagaimana?" ujar Toyone pada Murasakibara sambil tersenyum.

"Bagus, bagus. Kau lolos seleksi, Toyo-chin," balas Murasakibara sambil menyodorkan selebaran tentang kejuaraan streetball 2-on-2 itu pada Toyone. "Maukah kau ikut dalam kejuaraan 2-on-2 Couple's Championship ini bersamaku?"

**Author's Note:**

> Glossarium:
> 
> [1]: Umaibou (arti harfiahnya 'tongkat gurih') adalah makanan kecil (dan murah) dari Jepang. Ada juga di Indonesia (merek M*m*gi), tapi ukurannya lebih kecil.
> 
> [2]: Istilah bola basket ini diterjemahkan dari bahasa Inggris 'key'. Ini mengacu pada daerah di sekitar keranjang (termasuk lingkaran/garis lemparan bebas) yang bentuknya agak mirip lubang kunci kalau dilihat dari atas. Lihat Wikipedia untuk lebih jelasnya.
> 
> Crosspost dari ffndotnet.


End file.
